darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
790
Judith continues to be tormented by the vision of Minerva; Gregory plans to drive her insane. Synopsis : The mistress of Collinwood has returned to the great house as a bride unaware that the man she has married plans to destroy her using the silent spectre of a dead woman as a weapon. And to her horror, Judith will learn that the living have even less pity than the dead. Minerva is in Judith's room rocking in the chair. Trask tries to force Judith to sit in the rocker as Minerva is there and he knows it. Trask slaps Judith and tells her that Edward wants to put her away somewhere. He locks Judith in her bedroom. Trask mocks, "Do I hear Judith Collins begging? I'm going to pray for you, Judith." Magda goes to the police station to tell Quentin that Barnabas is going to rescue him. Judith tells Minerva up close, "You won't get me. No one will get me." When Trask returns, Judith lies to him and tells him she cannot see Minerva. He knows she can. Trask brings up the ghosts of Dirk and Rachel might be coming to haunt her next. Trask says, "There's something about you that reaches out toward unnatural creatures." Trask tells Judith when he relieves her of her duties of Collinwood, she can have time to take up sewing... which is what Minerva is doing in the chair. Minerva used to sit for hours on end stitch, stitch, stitching her life away. Magda comes to Collinwood, having been sent for by Judith. Trask now knows about Jenny's two children and he will send them away if Magda does not do what he wants. Quentin escapes past the cop, who has fang marks on his neck. His cell door opens by itself. Up in Judith room Minerva vanishes ten minutes ago. Magda says she always gets here when she's needed. Magda lies and tells Judith that she does not see Minerva, when she does. "No, I don't see nobody." Later, she comes down to Trask. Trask, "Did you see my wife?" Magda snarls, "Which one?" When he presses her, she says, "Nah, I didn't say nothing." Magda calls him a swine and spits. As she leaves, we hear, for a second time, someone coughing. Quentin comes into Collinwood and leaves the door open. Quentin voice over. He cannot recall who he is or why he came here or what this place is. He sees the gramophone player. He conveniently plays the Quentin's theme. Judith, upstairs, hears the Quentin theme and leaves her room. Quentin recites the lyrics but does not seem to like all of them. Judith sees his face is still distorted. Judith screams when he turns around. He knows her name and his own name now. He tells her he is Quentin. Judith turns and sees Minerva there with a knife raised at her, ready to strike. Memorable quotes : Magda (to Gregory): I understand quite a lot, quite a lot. ---- : Gregory: Poor Minerva, who never ever hurt a soul. Why are you making a demon of her, Judith? Why? ---- : Gregory (to Judith): Merely wondering if there is something in you that reaches out towards unnatural creatures. ---- : Gregory: Minerva used to sit for hours upon end...stitch...stitch...stitch....Sometimes I'd tease her--"Minerva, you're sewing your life away." ---- : Gregory: Have you seen my wife? : Magda: Which one? ---- : Magda: Magda always gets there when she's needed. ---- : Magda (to Trask): I only got one thing to say to you. I have traveled all over the world, and I have seen many people...some of them low...but you, you are the lowest. If you think that black suit and high collar hide what you are, you are wrong. I recognize you. I know you are a swine! spits Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins *Grayson Hall as Magda *Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask *David Selby as Quentin Collins * Clarice Blackburn as Mrs. Minerva Trask * Robert Warlock as Jailer (uncredited) Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * GHOSTWATCH: A ghost resembling Minerva appears to Judith and Gregory (reprised from previous episode). It appears in Judith's room twice more; Magda also sees it on second occasion. Later, it appears in the drawing room holding a knife. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: Where am I? * TIMELINE: Barnabas is planning to help Quentin escape from jail tonight. 10:50pm: Magda arrives at Collinwood. Minerva's ghost has been at Collinwood all day, and has only just vanished ten minutes ago. Day 309 begins, and will end in 795. 12am: Quentin returns to Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Gregory slaps Judith to calm her down, the sound effect is slightly behind. * The "bars" move when the jailer touches them. * When Trask and Magda are trading insults downstairs after she sees Judith, someone - it sounds like a woman - coughs, and then coughs again. is Grayson Hall who coughs--you can see her do it the first time. Then she coughs again as she exits the scene. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 790 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 790 - A Tale ToldCategory:Dark Shadows episodes